


The Little Show That Could

by Niightmoves



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niightmoves/pseuds/Niightmoves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ET wrap party interview with Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki. Some shows will do anything for ratings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Show That Could

 

***

ET: It's Lisa from Entertainment Tonight here on the set of Supernatural:Obsessions with its stars; Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles. The party's in full swing! Filming just wrapped on season 15, with the highlight of the night being the debut of the Jensen Ackles/R Kelly/Benedict Cumberbatch music video for their hit single, “Baby Imma Make You Scream”. Hey guys, SPN:OB is known for pushing the boundaries and breaking new ground in television, but some are saying this music video really crosses the line. Your thoughts? 

JA: Hi, Lisa. Actually, this is the perfect place to the premiere the video- You know, like you said, we’ve broken ground with things like- 

JP: First gay couple playing the leads- 

JA: Yeah, I was gonna- Yes, that. Also the first, uh, tentacle sex, first mpreg, which everyone is doing now. We were the first with full frontal nudity. Now that's not shocking anymore, but it was a couple of years ago. We also are the first to take most of our episode ideas from fan fiction, when it became clear that's where the most creative writing was coming from- 

JP: Suck it, Carver! 

JA: (laughing) He's kidding.

ET: Well, Jeremy Carver left Supernatural:Obsessions to join Eric Kripke's new show, DeEvolution, which was cancelled after the first season. He says despite SPN: OB being the highest rated show on television, you guys are just pandering to the fans and not really telling any kind of a story at all. How would you respond? 

JP: He can suck my [deleted] 

JA: I wish him well. I do. But TV is a competitive business. You do all sorts of things you normally wouldn't do, just to stay relevant. Not that I'm saying we have anything to be ashamed of... 

JP: Some people jump ship at the first sign of trouble- 

JA: Not now, Jared-

JP: Right. Well some of us stayed when the [deleted] hit the fan and others got scared and ran. That's just a fact... 

ET: Okay...Well. It's been wonderful talking to you guys tonight. Have a wonderful wrap party and congrats on another successful year of Supernatural:Obsessions!

JA: Thanks, Lisa. 

JP: Thank you!

 

** 

end interview

**

 

 


End file.
